Inuyasha Vs Counter Strike 2
by KuroKasumi-2
Summary: Well its been a long time but here it is, Inuyasha vs Counter Strike, Round 2. R&R please. ESPECAILY REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD.


**Inuyasha Vs Counter Strike Source Round 2: Heights.**

Well, after an intense game of CSS last time, the gang gets together to play another game. This took a while due to the issue of a few of them breaking their computer hardware out of frustration due to numerous accidents and Kanna's stupidity.

On that note Kanna was booted from the game. Having watched Sango playing the last match, Kohaku decided to join in on the fun.

So once again, Inuyasha boots up his computer and creates a server. This time, however, he had been working on a project, a new map with some mods. He made a new map called 'fyskyscraper'. He started it up, everyone started to join and things were about to get rolling.

"Okay, listen up people. As you can all see we are on a map not listed in the normal roster," Inuyasha announced over the universal chat line. "Aside from that the rules are pretty much the same as last time. With the only exception being that I have made this game three rounds. So that way if someone is abnormally retarded and dies or kills themselves, someone like Shippou—"

"HEY!" Shippou yelled.

"Shut up, Shippou," Inuyasha retorted. "As I was saying, that way you won't be out for good and you can come back in once the next round starts. Another change is we are doing 'Hostage Rescue' instead of 'Sabotage.' So before I forget, don't injure the hostages. Yes, it looks fun but you will get punished. So the mission is for the Counter Terrorists, who will start on the helicopter pad on the roof to infiltrate the building and get the hostages back out alive for helicopter evac. Got it?"

Everyone sounded off a word of approval.

"Then lets go. Teams are the same as last time with the exception of Kohaku and Souta being switched. So Kohaku is now a CT and Souta is a Terrorist.

"Wait what? I don't even know anyone on the other team!" Souta started to whine.

"Well tough shit. Get your ass over there. I'm _sure_ Sango or Ayame will take good care of you. Or something. I really don't care."

"What the crap??" Souta yelled again. "Who the hell is 'Sango' and, well, you know what? Fine, whatever."

"Wait, what? Now I'm babysitting an eight year old kid?" Sango asked. "That's bull."

"Pfft. At least you're not stuck with Shippou," Inuyasha said dully.

"WHAT?" Shippou yelled again.

"Ah, touché," Sango agreed.

So Kohaku and Souta both were warped to opposite spawn points. Kohaku really didn't care but when Souta was warped he looked at his teammates with confusion.

"'Kay, Ayame, you like to camp so you take Souta," Sango ordered.

"To hell with that! The kid will probably give me away when he wants to use the bathroom or something! You're an 'older sister,' you have more experience with kids," Ayame argued.

"No way! He's nothing like my brother! He could take care of himself! And I'm freelance, I need to stay on the move! He'll just slow me down," Sango replied.

"Uhhh, girls…?" Kouga started to question.

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"No seriously…" Kouga started again, pointing at Souta off in the distance a bit.

Souta was standing by himself looking about to cry because everyone's making a fuss about him.

"Aw crap," Miroku said, slapping his forehead. "Now you guys did it."

Sango smacked Ayame upside the head.

"OW! What the—" Ayame started to yell as she unsheathed her knife.

Sango quickly shoved her hand backwards stopping her from removing her knife and put her hand over Ayame's mouth

"Christ, now look what you did," Sango whispered.

"Me? You weren't being a perfect lady either," Ayame said.

"Yes, but look how far you went. Seriously please just take him and be _nice_ to him, all you do is camp anyway," Sango argued.

"Okay okay, fine, but you owe me," Ayame finished in a whisper.

Meanwhile, back on the rooftop Rin was already pulling on Sesshomaru's fur neck cloak, trying to stop him from murdering Inuyasha for what happened in the last game.

"Oh get a hold of yourself, stupid," Inuyasha said. "I honestly did not expect you to fall for something so obvious. Invincibility? Really, you think I would give that to you? Besides I'm the Admin so if you kill me you're instantly getting booted again."

Sesshomaru remained silent as he relaxed and got Rin to stop tugging on him.

"Okay, now everyone knows the drill right? No team killing, get in, get out, be careful not to get shot by that dumb girl Ayame who will be most likely camping out somewhere waiting to pop someone's head. Also you might notice I added some things to the inventory buy menu. Choose wisely please."

Everyone began suiting up. New items added were Incendiary grenades, a Tek Bow, an RPG, claymores and a Katana. Inuyasha grabbed his Bullpup once again since it worked so well last time, Sesshomaru bought a P90, Rin, this time remembering her last experience just bought a UMP 45. Shippou bought his Leone pump shotgun again and Kohaku bought a Desert Eagle and a Katana. Now as a cruel twist of fate Kagome went to click on her Schmitt Machine pistol but missed and accidentally clicked on 'RPG'. She looked in confusion as a massively long weapon started to appeared, and when it popped into her arms she fell over with it.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha said, looking so horrified at her like he was about to shit himself, "What are you doing with that?"

"I don't know, it was an accident!" she squealed.

"Well, be really careful with that, it fires a rocket, so you need to use it at very far range," he said with uncertainty.

Kagome nodded.

On the terrorist team Sango had again bought dual 45.'s and a Katana, Kouga bought an IRF Defender (a sister weapon of the AK 47, just a lot more powerful at the cost of accuracy), Kikyou bought an MP5 navy again, Miroku bought a Krieg 552.  
Ayame had already bought an AWP Sniper rifle and was knelt down beside Souta who was almost backed against a wall as she was only about an inch away from his face, studying him, thinking about what she was going to do with him. Souta wasn't sure if he should say something or this girl was just going shoot him in the face. Finally Ayame closed her eyes and reached up, Souta flinched as he thought she was just going to knock him out or something. Instead she lowered down a Schmidt Sniper Rifle. Souta looked at her with uncertainty.

"Well, if you're stuck with me, might as well make you my pupil… sort of. Do you know how this works?" she said holding up the smaller version of the AWP.

"I think so," He said taking it from her.

Ayame walked over to the far wall, spray painted a 'bull's-eye' on it.

"Ok well try shooting the center of this bulls-eye" she said with not much enthusiasm.

He picked it up, slapped down the cock entering a bullet into the chamber and looked down the scope and fired a bullet that zipped right past Ayame and hit the center of the bulls-eye. Ayame stood there standing gawking at the bullet hole with her eyes very wide now, and slowly looked at Souta cocking another bullet into the chamber.

"Well now… it seems I highly underestimated you." She said "You just might be able to cover my ass on the field".

Souta looked at her with still with uncertainty but still felt pleased with what he just accomplished.

5-4-3-2-1-ROUND START! Announced over the intercom.

"'KK. Guys lets do this!" Inuyasha just said as…

"Enemy Spotted!"

"Enemy Spotted!"

"Enemy Spotted!"

"Enemy Spotted!"

"Enemy Spotted!"

"Enemy Spotted!"

"Enemy Spotted!"

"Enemy Spotted!"

"Enemy Spotted!"

"Enemy Spotted!"

"Enemy Spotted!"

"Enemy Spotted!"

"Enemy Spotted!"

"Enemy Spotted!"

"Enemy Spotted!"

"Enemy Spotted!"

Repeated over the radio constantly.

"SHIPPOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"HWUT?! IT WASN'T ME!"

Of course Inuyasha, ignoring this, ran straight at Shippou and punted him as easily as a rubber dodge ball into the air. All they saw was him flying higher, screaming as he hit a Boewing 747 American Airlines airplane, that Inuyasha had placed into the map to fly back and forth every 30 seconds or so to add realism.

Shippou smoked right into the side of it, denting it, and as he was just about to start falling when the engine suction grabbed hold of him and sucked him into it. All that came out the other end was a raining mist of blood and shreds of clothing.

Everyone stood there gawking at what happened.

"Umm…" Kagome squeaked. "That was my fault, I accidentally rested my arm on the 'Enemy Spotted' radio command macro."

Everyone turned and looked at Inuyasha, who just stared right back and turned around.

The door to the entrance of the building complex was right ahead.

"Everyone, hold!" Inuyasha yelled and raised his hand.

Everyone halted.

"Okay Kagome, I have a good idea for that RPG. That dumb Ayame girl is probably near that door waiting to knock off the first person to enter the door. So how about you take that RPG and shoot it at the door to blow it apart and kill anyone who is hiding near it and create a distraction for us to get in," Inuyasha explained.

"Okay! Sounds like a plan! Good thinking, Inuyasha!" She giggled.

She was just starting to shoulder the RPG and aim a bit downwards to the bottom of the door to avoid missing. She aimed carefully a pulled the trigger. As she did, a large back draft of flame and debris came out the forward end and the rocket came out the other end. She was holding it backwards. The recoil knocked her flat on her face and the rocket soared into the air and just happened to hit the tail end of the airplane Shippou was killed by. The rocket blew off the tail end of it and the plane started to decrease in altitude and lean strait towards the helicopter pad.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me," Kohaku mumbled

Alas, the flaming airplane, with a large streak of Shippou's blood along it, headed strait towards them. Just as Kagome was starting to get up, coughing from being smashed to the floor, looked up at where everyone else was. She started to scream and was silenced very quickly as the plane hit the helicopter pad, squishing all the CT's instantly, then exploding and causing the good top of the skyscraper to collapse and everyone on terrorist were thinking what the hell is going on as the whole building was shaking and the entire top ten floors came crashing down killing them all instantly.

ROUND DRAW.

5-4-3-2-1-ROUND START!

Everyone bought the same weapons, but Kagome got the Tek Bow instead and as everyone else was loading their weapons they all stared at her blankly.

"I'm sorry… I really am…" She said looking at the ground.

"Inuyasha, how can you blindly let this human girl tag along around you when she is lacking so greatly in intelligence and—" Sesshomaru started

Just as he was saying this he burst into flames. Inuyasha had just finished typing in the Admin rights console command punishment as Sesshomaru was going on about Kagome like that.

"OH GOD I'M SORRY PUT THE FLAMES OUT STOP IT!!!" Sesshomaru screamed as he ran around all over the place.

His HP stopped at 52.

"Now Kagome, don't feel bad you screwed up but the terrorists died too so its nothing to worry to much about," Inuyasha said as he clicked off Sesshomaru's punishment.

"Now, there is one thing I forgot to tell you all, the edges of the skyscraper do not have invisible wall guards so…" Inuyasha was in mid sentence as everyone heard:

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH—"

"SUICIDE!" Announced over the speakers. And showed an Icon of Shippou falling to his death.

"…Don't be retarded like Shippou and run so fast that you accidentally fall off an edge."

Meanwhile over at the terrorist spawn.

"Okay, listen up everyone, they are already down one teammate so we have the upper hand." Sango started to give a speech of motivation. "So everyone do your best not to end up like this."

Just as she finished, she pointed out the full wall window and everyone looked to see Shippou, still screaming, fall past it.

"So, Ayame, you take Souta and find a good place to hide out and tell us what's happening and try to pop some heads if you get the chance," Sango continued.

"Well no shit, that's what I'm here for…" Ayame muttered.

"Shut up Ayame. Continuing on, Kouga and Miroku you guys make a perimeter and try to search out any CT's from flanking or getting in cleverly somehow. Make sure to stay in radio contact and give us updates on the surroundings. Kikyou and I will guard the hostages. Got it?"

"Got it," Kouga said unenthusiastically, not liking being ordered around by a woman.

"Then move out!" Sango barked.

Ayame and Souta headed out. Ayame was frantically looking for a good spot to set up camp. She was heading down a large open room and saw a nice low-roof office room that was dark and could easily be concealed. There was a small stair landing off the right. That would work well for Souta. Ayame sprinted and hopped onto a railing to access the room instead of walking around and taking the stairs.

"Okay Souta, you go and… Souta?" Ayame was looking around confused to where he had gone.

"I'm down here…" Souta said.

Ayame peered over the edge to see Souta still at the bottom of where she had just leaped up from. Oh right, Ayame thought to herself and leaned over, grabbed Souta's arm and threw him up. He flew about ten feet across the room.

"OW," Souta said plainly.

"Sorry," Ayame said quickly. "Now, come over here," she said standing by the office room.

She boosted Souta up on top of the office room.

"Now stay there and cover me if I head out to kill one of the counter terrorists," she ordered

"'KK," Souta said.

As for Kouga, he wasn't going listen to some girl tell him what to do. Disregarding her order, and warnings about running extremely fast, he wanted to pay back the mutt for the last game. With the blood to his head, he ran straight for a flight of corner stairs leading upwards. He ran up them and at the corner he was unfortunately running too fast and hit the railing so hard he flipped right over it and broke out a window.

"SUICIDE!" was announced once again.

"DAMN IT KOUGA!" Sango yelled.

In the meantime, Kagome had gone lone wolf, Inuyasha and Kohaku were running towards the hostage area, and Sesshomaru and Rin were attempting to flank and back Inuyasha and Kohaku up.

Kagome arrived at the open office area that Ayame and Souta were in. Learning her mistake from last time, she took a long hard look around. And she saw some movement in the stair landing. She could see a small bit of Ayame's fur raiment moving around. She slowly raised her Tek Bow and pulled back one of the arrows. But naturally being a crappy shot like always, she fired and just missed Ayame's head.

Ayame rushed out and gave a signal to Souta. Kagome saw that and before dealing with Ayame running at her she quickly pulled the pin on an incendiary grenade and, hoping for the best, threw it at that office room. Luckily she managed to engulf Souta in flames. So that was it for Souta as he rolled off the roof screaming, hit the ground, and died of fire damage eventually.

It was Ayame versus Kagome again.

Ayame threw her rifle aside, again, and unsheathed her knife with her same sadistic smile as last time. However her smile went away when she saw Kagome quickly take hers out, looking quite confident. Before Ayame could react, Kagome sprinted straight at her with her knife out. She jumped into the air and did a straight up roundhouse kick to Ayame's face.

Hitting the floor, Ayame felt dazed at what had just happened and quickly turned onto her back and got up, but Kagome wasn't there. She looked to her left, her right, nothing. She started to panic now as the one place she didn't look was up. Kagome took the advantage of the low roof Souta was on and was crouching on it in the shadows and as soon as Ayame was close enough, she jumped off the roof and landed right on Ayame and impaled the middle of her chest. Ayame's hands released Kagome's wrists and just gently fell to the floor in the puddle of blood. For once, Kagome had won.

"HUMILIATION!" was announced and a knife symbol beside Kagome's name to Ayame's name indicating the kill.

Standing over the body, feeling triumphant over her victory, it did not last long as Kagome felt something rip through her stomach. She looked down to see the sharp end of a bloody katana pierced strait through her. It was quickly pulled out and as she turned back around to fall over she saw Sango sheath her blade.

Now all that was left for CT's were Inuyasha, Rin and Sesshomaru. And for terrorists, just Sango, Miroku and Kikyou remained.

So Sesshomaru and Rin were heading to the hostage area. Sango had already made her way back and had set some traps for them.

Sesshomaru saw Sango and raised his weapon and started running towards her about to fire, when to everyone but Sango's surprise the ground exploded under him and hurled him through the air. He crashed into some tables and chairs, and stepped on a claymore. With Sesshomaru now dead, Rin screamed and started running towards him and stepped on another one that was set up; she also exploded, was tossed through into the air but unfortunately landed on another claymore, then another one, and finally when her smoldering body hit the ground she had already simultaneously landed on five other claymores. Now it was up to Inuyasha and Kohaku.

"Aw hell, I knew I shouldn't have trusted that idiot and his dumb human kid to do this. Guess I need to do it myself. But I can't use my Bullpup, its too loud and will alert Kikyou and Miroku to my presence," Inuyasha said annoyed

Kohaku nodded in agreement

Inuyasha then saw Kagome's Tek bow lying beside the two blood soaked bodies of Kagome and Ayame lying on top of each other. Inuyasha ran over and grabbed it and headed back over, peering over top of a guardrail overseeing the hostage area. He could clearly see Sango and Kikyou. Miroku must still be wandering somewhere.

"Okay, listen up Kohaku: I'm going to nail Sango with this bow and it's your job to then vault this railing and catch Kikyou off guard with that Katana of yours," Inuyasha said.

"Got it," Kohaku said as he started to unsheath his Katana.

Inuyasha took aim and started to pull an arrow back on the steel string very carefully, aiming at Sango's head. There was no way he could miss. Then he saw Miroku run in. He was right behind Sango, telling her about Kouga and that there was no one else to find on the perimeter. In the angle they were standing he just might kill 2 birds with one stone. Sango wasn't even looking now, which allowed him to stand up and get a better view. Kohaku however stayed crouched to be able to vault the railing faster.

Just as Inuyasha released the arrow, Miroku groped Sango's ass causing her to move, slap Miroku, which caused him to move sideways so the arrow went between both their heads. And to make things worse the arrow ricocheted off three walls and was sent straight back and nailed Kohaku through the eye.

"What the hell?!" Sango yelled.

"Damn! Inuyasha just shot your brother in the face with that bow," Miroku pointed out.

"W-WHAT?!!! INUYASHA YOU BASTARD!" she screamed and all the blood rushed to her head. And she saw Inuyasha standing straight up still with his arm in the position of releasing the arrow, and Kohaku laying on the ground beside him with an arrow sticking of his head.

She ran straight at the wall, running so fast with so much adrenalin she ran straight up it and front-flipped over the railing. Inuyasha had no time to react before Sango, being the close quarters combatant specialist she is, disarmed him, grabbed his arm and turned him around and then broke the joint in the leg causing him to fall to his knees, she then took one of her 45.'s and shot him point blank in the head, executing him instantly.

Shit, Inuyasha thought just as he fell to the ground with a hole is his head.

"TERRORISTS WIN," was announced over the speaker.

FINAL ROUND. 5-4-3-2-1-MATCH START!

Everyone respawned and bought the same weapons again.

"Okay people, we need to win this one," Inuyasha started. "If we don't, they will win. If we manage this one we will go into a sudden death round to break the tie. On that note, Shippou, don't run off any edges, Kagome try not do die within the first minute and—" Inuyasha was cut off right there.

"For Christ sake, Inuyasha SHUT UP. _You're _the one who shot Kohaku in the face and kicked Shippou into a plane engine. You're not one to talk," Kagome yelled at Inuyasha with her nose nearly touching his so she could get the message through.

"I agree with the useless mortal girl, Inuyasha. Shut up. You set me on fire as well. You're a real lousy team leader," Sesshomaru added.

"All in favor of electing Kohaku for the new team leader and banishing Inuyasha's administrators rights?" Rin asked.

Everyone but Inuyasha raised their hand.

"WHAT?! You can't—" Inuyasha was cut off right there as it said on his chat log 'Inuyasha has lost all administrator rights.'

"I hate you guys," he bluntly finished.

"Why elect me?" Kohaku asked.

"Because Sango did such a great job leading the terrorist team; she is your sister so you probably know what she knows," Rin stated.

"I see," Kohaku agreed.

"Well then, Inuyasha and Kagome, your one team, Inuyasha try not to kill her," Kohaku started to order.

"Oh don't worry, she'll probably kill herself before I get a chance," Inuyasha said unenthusiastically.

"Oh shut up. Anyway Sesshomaru, you're with me, and Shippou and Rin, you're the last team," he finished.

"Why put the two kids together?" Kagome asked

"Because they can probably make infiltrations easier due to their size, they won't be easily noticed," Kohaku explained "Anyway, Inuyasha, Kagome, you take point, me and Sesshomaru will back you up and Shippou, Rin, you find a good way to get in without being detected. Try to find a ventilation system or something."

"Okay," agreed Shippou and Rin.

"Alright, move out!" Kohaku yelled and pointed towards the entrance.

On terrorist team:

"Okay people, we did a good job last time with the exception of Kouga," Sango stated.

"Shut up…" Kouga said, pissed off

"Don't be so hasty and take it a bit slower. You can still rush if you want, but don't get killed instantly," Sango said. "Anyway the plan worked well last time, stick to it again, but Ayame, Souta, find a different area to hide out this time. Now lets get going," she ordered.

Everyone started to move out. Ayame found a ladder that led up to some roof beams that gave them a high vantage point.

"Ayame… isn't this a bit high?" Souta said trembling.

"Souta don't start with—" Ayame was just turning around to lecture Souta but he was a lot closer to her than she thought. She accidentally hit him in the face with the butt of her rifle and knocked him off the beam they were crouched on.

All she saw was him yell and hit the ground and turn into a large blood splat on the concrete below.

"Oops," Ayame said.

Meanwhile…

Rin and Shippou did just what Kohaku said and found a ventilation shaft. Shippou pointed at it and climbed up. Rin followed. It was lit up by a red construction light and they couldn't hear much because there was a very loud spinning fan cycling air through it. As they were crawling through it Rin stopped Shippou.

"Hey look!" She said excitedly and pointed at Kouga who was walking down a hallway they could see out a barred metal plating in the shaft.

"Okay, I got this!" Shippou said raising his shotgun.

He took aim, fired, but the recoil on the shotgun threw him back eight feet or so and he slammed into the end of the ventilation shaft. Just as he was starting to regain his consciousness from the aftershock the metal plate he was standing on started to shake.

"Huh?" He thought and looked at his feet.

Then all Rin saw at the end of the shaft was the metal plate Shippou was standing on break off it hinges. She saw Shippou fall straight down, screaming as he fell right into the fan that was spinning so fast the naked eye could not see the individual blades. He was instantly torn apart and all Rin heard was his scream silenced by his body being shredded by the fan.

All Kouga saw was a mist of blood and clothing, again, slowly raining out of the fan's ventilation. He then concentrated his attention back to the shaft and unload his IRF Defender on it causing the plates to fall out, and also Rin.

She fell out and landed right on her face. Then she started to cry.

"Aww, not again!" Kouga cried as he remembered the last time: Souta sitting on the ground in DeDust holding his virtually broken wrist and crying. And then he remembered Rin couldn't actually be feeling anything.

It was too late before he clued in she was faking and she stood up and fired a volley of UMP rounds into Kouga's face, who then dropped dead.

Rin smiled and continued walking but felt a bit sad as she walked past Shippou's blood splattered all over the floor and wall.

She continued to walk until she was in a large empty room. She saw something on the ground ahead. She ran up to find Souta's mangled corpse as it had just fallen sixty feet. She stood there gawking at until half her head was blown off by Ayame's AWP.

Her plan of now using Souta's body as a distraction had worked.

Inuyasha and Kagome were running through some dank unfinished offices making their way to the hostage room. Kagome was in front due to her being able to run faster, carrying less weight.

"Kagome remember we need your bow to take out any terrorist we run into silently." Inuyasha called ahead.

"I got it, Inuyasha!" she yelled, looking behind her, then tripped over a computer monitor lying on the floor, flipped right over and instead of hitting the wall in front of her, she warped through it.

"What the—" Inuyasha started but was silenced by her screaming and then hearing 'suicide' announced over the speaker. Apparently he hadn't completely tested the whole map for bugs and she had just fallen victim to his mistakes as she warped through the wall and fell out of the map to her death.

Kohaku and Sesshomaru had now just made it to that large empty room.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked himself, puzzled as she saw her lying on the ground.

He started to wander out when Kohaku tried to call him back. It was too late; as he took two steps out, he was nailed by Ayame. He heard Ayame's clip fall out as she was starting to reload. This was his chance.

He dodge-rolled out onto the floor past Sesshomaru's body and looked up from the angle he had been shot and instantly spotted Ayame in the roof beams. He couldn't get a good enough shot without missing her so instead grabbed his Desert eagle and fired four rounds at the beam Ayame was on.

"HAH! Could you be any crappier with that gun down there?" Ayame taunted as she started to look into her scope at him. She was confused as to why he was just standing there so calmly. Suddenly her scope shifted up and she heard a piece of metal support snap.

"Oh shit," she said as the beam broke off and she started to fall to her inevitable death.

Kohaku, a bit annoyed at her taunt, felt a need to prove his worth with a gun and quickly took aim and shot Ayame in the head as she was falling. So she was already dead when she hit the ground, right beside Souta.

All that was left was Kohaku and Inuyasha to win now. It was them against Sango, Kikyou and Miroku.

Inuyasha met up with Kohaku as he was surveying the hostage room.

"Okay Inuyasha, we really don't have a choice here. Were just going to have to rush them as we have no silenced weapons," Kohaku stated.

"Yeah. Kagome's Tek Bow fell through the wall with her," Inuyasha said, annoyed at the irony in what he just said.

"Alright on three," Kohaku said, starting to stand up

"Three, two, one… GO!" Kohaku yelled and dived into the room and Inuyasha ran right behind him.

Inuyasha took out Miroku with his Bullpup and Kohaku got Kikyou in the head with his Desert Eagle. But suddenly Inuyasha was impaled with a rain of bullets from Sango's pistols. Kohaku got up, reloaded his gun just as Sango finished reloading hers.

They both turned to each other with pistols pointed at each other's faces.

"Lets settle this with honour. No guns," Kohaku said seriously, staring right into Sango's eyes.

Sango dropped her guns as Kohaku dropped his. They both slowly unsheathed Katanas and were at a draw.

Sango leapt forward and they started a sword duel to the death. Exchanging blows with each other swords with sparks flying with each clash and dashing back and forth attempting to kill one and other.

Sango managed to make a hard hit on Kohaku and he stumbled backwards tripping on a computer wire and falling down. Sango walked up and put her sword to his neck. Sango saw the fear and defeat in Kohaku's eyes and she suddenly felt guilt overtake her.

"How could I be doing this…" She started to say to herself. "We're siblings, how could it resort to this, attempting so hard to pierce each other like this?" She said looking at Kohaku with teary eyes and a smile and lowering her sword.

She closed her eyes and was about to start talking again when Kohaku jumped up and stabbed Sango through the gut.

Kohaku was looking at Sango with his lip twitching, trying not to smile.

"Kohaku… how could… you?" Sango said weakly.

He finally couldn't hold it in.

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" He typed in the chat box and started laughing as hard as he could

"Sango, it's a fricken' _GAME!_" He said laughing. "We're not even really killing each other!"

"Damn it! Kohaku, you little PRICK!" Sango yelled as she fell down dead.

"COUNTER TERRORISTS WIN"

"MATCH DRAW," was announced.

Now that everyone was back at the lobby as the game closed.

"Wait, what do we do now? The match was a draw, we're still tied," Sango asked.

"Now…" Inuyasha started slowly.

"We have a one-hit kill, no footsteps, no radar, sudden death match. No objective. Just straight up deathmatch," he finished

"Whoa, that sounds intense," Shippou stated.

"Heh, sure will be. It'll be a long single round. So everyone take a break, make sure you're ready tomorrow because it's going to be the battle to end all battles," Inuyasha said, and logged out.

Just before Ayame logged out she asked Kagome how she killed her so easily in their knife battle.

"Oh yeah, that. In case it happened again, which I figured it would, I watched a tutorial on knife combat on youtube:)"

Ayame, insulted, said nothing and logged out.

The End… or is it?

A/N: OK! There you guys have it. Wow that took a while. My longest story yet. Anyway I just wanted to state some thing. First of all be sure to stay tuned or add me to favs or w/e because I will be making a final match Inuyasha Vs Counter Strike Round 3: The Epic Battle to End All Battles. On a few more notes regarding this story, one thing I want to say right now. Please do not connect the beginning of the story with the Twin Towers incident or '9/11'. Please. I did not write that part with any intent to in any way make fun of it. Its simply just a joke showing Kagome's stupidity with an RPG actually being able to kill all 12 players in one shot. Also, for anyone who doesn't know, a 'Tek Bow' is a bow and arrow that is made out of metal, not wood and has pulleys on the top and bottom and is extremely powerful. It can pierce Kevlar (body armor) a gun can't. If you're still confused just google image it. Yes they are very similar to the bow that is in the Turok game for xbox 360 and PS3.

Well that's about it. See you next time.  
Disclaimer: everything in this story belongs to their respective owners, I do not own any of it with the exception of owning this story.  
Ok everyone GL, HF, Dun get raped.


End file.
